In the state of the art, a cross-member is already known that is designed to be located close to a bodywork part that is liable to move toward the cross-member in the event of being subjected to a force equivalent to an impact with a pedestrian, said cross-member being provided with a part providing inertia and with a part providing geometrical stability.
Such a cross-member is placed beneath a hood, with connection elements serving to leave an empty space between the cross-member and the hood, so as to allow the hood to move into said empty space in the event of an impact against the hood.
In order to leave an empty space, it is necessary to reduce the height of the cross-member, thereby reducing its inertia.
In addition, obtaining such an empty space leads the front end module and the connection elements being more complicated to assemble, since the connection elements cannot be pre-mounted on the front end module so as to be brought to the vehicle together with the front end module.
In addition, because of the empty space, the connection elements are necessarily non-standard since they must include specific devices enabling them simultaneously to perform their own function and to release a determined stroke in the event of an impact against a pedestrian, in order specifically to limit the deceleration suffered by the pedestrian.